


Their Song

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [417]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established, M/M, Wedding, mostly sweet though, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: The one where Clint sings a song





	Their Song

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, okay… so this might not really be what was asked in the prompt, but I was just so inspired and I couldn’t help myself. Also, it’s a tiny bit angsty, like so minuscule, you won’t even notice. Just a head’s up

Clint opened the door to the room, only to be overwhelmed by that distinct sanitary smell only hospitals have. He turned to the only bed in the room and smiled. Phil was sleeping peacefully in his cot and the soft sound of his snore made Clint feel fond. 

Clint took the wooden chair leaning against the wall and dragged it as quietly as he could next to the bed. He sat down, feeling his bones complain a bit before relaxing. God, he was getting old. He took Phil’s hand and circled his thumb on his skin. 

He felt Phil’s hand squeeze his and his smile grew wider. “I should’ve known you were awake.” 

Phil’s eyes were still closed but he smiled, “I wasn’t, but you were stomping around the room like a bear ransacking a cabin. It was hard not to wake up.” 

Clint chuckled, “Thirty years, we’ve been married, and you still won’t admit to me that you’re really a ninja. I feel betrayed, Phil, really.” 

“You know it’s against the ancient rules of Ninjago.” Phil raised a playful eyebrow at him. 

Clint laughed and Phil reveled in the sound of it, enjoying every moment he had left. When Clint’s laughter died down, Phil squeezed Clint’s hand once more. 

“Will you sing for me?” He asked, almost a whisper. 

“Wouldn’t you rather hear Michael Buble sing it?” Clint asked, his expression falling.

“I like hearing your voice. It’s nice.” 

Clint nodded and took a deep breath in.

“ _[Wise](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.facebook.com%2Fierokidd01%2Fvideos%2F1667861673434943%2F&t=YTI1OWYzMWY5ZDhkY2UxYmRiNWZhMjJkMzY4OGNjMjdiNGExM2YwMix4eVdFSkR0dA%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdTHY31aeLJ6uyoShUaTw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fpromptmephlint.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F163222790011%2Fyeah-okay-so-this-might-have-gone-over-and&m=1) men say only fools rush in” _ Clint crooned. The corner of Phil’s eyes crinkled in a soft smile as he listened to his husband sing. “ _But I can’t help falling in love with you”_ Phil closed his eyes as he remembered the day they said their vows to each other. 

—

It was a small ceremony, and with only the Avengers and their closest friends invited. Phil was expecting Clint to do something crazy for his entrance and was ready to laugh and shake his head in fond annoyance when Clint managed to surprise him. 

Seven years, they’ve known each other, and Clint still managed to surprise the hell out of Phil.

Clint held a ukulele in his hands and started strumming a particularly warm tone. Clint sang this song as he slowly made his way to the end of the aisle where Phil waited, his voice sultry and silvery. 

_“Shall I stay,_ _would it be a sin_ _If I can’t help falling in love with you”_

Phil’s smile only got wider the closer Clint came to him, smiling like this was the best day of his life by the time Clint was beside him, and now that he looked back on it, it definitely was one of his best days.

“You’re so cheesy,” Phil commented just as Clint handed the ukulele to Natasha, his best woman.

Clint grinned, “You love it though,”

Phil shook his head in silent laughter. 

—

 _“Like a river flows surely to the sea,_ _Darling so it goes_ _some things are meant to be”_ Clint continued to sing. Phil hummed along, his memories now bringing him to their honeymoon. 

_—_

_“Take my hand, take my whole life too.”_ Phil listened to Clint sing as they both lay on the outdoor chaise lounge next to the pool.

“You really like that song, don’t you?” Phil mentioned, not really expecting Clint to answer.

Clint shrugged and then looked at Phil from over his sunglasses. “You wanna know why?”

“Do I wanna know why?” Phil raised an eyebrow at him, curiosity getting the best of him now.

“It was the song that made me realize I was in love with you.” Clint said it so casually, Phil almost thought he was kidding but he knew Clint better than that, and he knew that Clint meant every word of it. 

Phil smiled more to himself this time and listened to the croon of Clint’s voice, the emotion in every note, the sound of every syllable, and decided that, yes, this song made him think of Clint, too.

—

_“For I can’t help falling in love with you”_

“ _Take my hand,”_ Phil sang, softly but clearly. He wasn’t as good a singer as Clint was, but he thought the archer wouldn’t mind, “ _Take my whole life too.”_

Clint looked surprised for a second, but smiled in the end. He held Phil’s hand tighter and sang with him, “ _For I can’t help falling in love with you”_

_“No, I can’t help falling in love with you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/163222790011/yeah-okay-so-this-might-have-gone-over-and)
> 
> #Phil is not dead #he's just... dying #of old age! #that's good right? #they spent their entire lives together #that's a good image #that's great even #a sweet scene #i was going to put a paragraph where Phil asks Clint to play/sing this song #during his funeral but i thought maybe that'd be too sad for the mood Im going for #so i left it out #but imagine it #it'd be so sad and so sweet at the same time #Also #YOOOOOOO IM BACK #IM STILL ALIVE HAHAHAHAHA


End file.
